Technological
by PUPPYSPANK
Summary: Zack receives a mail from Kunsel, and learns how he feels on ShinRa's Technological advances. ZACK/KUNSEL CRISISCORE LEADS INTO CID/ZACK


Technological

_By: D3OPH3ST(takemi-chan) / AcidGasCloud_

_Parings: Zack/Kunsel (lead-on to CidxZack)_

_Setting: Crisis Core_

_Rating: PG(?)_

_Warnings: Mild Crisis Core spoilers..._

_Summary: "After meeting with Tseng in the briefing room Zack receives a mail from Kunsel, and learns how he feels on ShinRa's Technological advances"_

* * *

Wandering around sector eight, Zack was both confused and mildly annoyed. Kunsel was one heck of a prick, leading him out when he was supposed to be going on a mission with Tseng only to disappear as soon as they got outside. It's not like Zack had really wanted to take a stroll out here anyway, he was preparing to become a hero!

To boot he'd received more than his fair share of strange looks and cutting remarks from Midgar citizens, one woman had assumed he was asking her out for dinner when he'd stopped her on the corner of LOVELESS Avenue. He'd honestly only been looking for anyone who might've seen where Kunsel had galloped off too, but instead he'd been mistaken for a lonely man in search of companionship. The woman, dressed in a tight brown dress-suit, had clasped her hands over her front and bowed her head slightly before muttering something about "already having a suitor and not needing a solider guy". Zack had only shrugged at her, feeling slightly shot down though he hadn't been meaning to court this woman in the first place.

As Zack made his way back towards the entrance of the ShinRa building he shook his head at the group of women in heated argument of the corner. The three of them had ganged up on him earlier when he'd asked if they'd seen a second class soldier. All of them where first class Zealots, though none of them could agree with the other two. One of the women was a Genesis Votary, dedicated to both his literature and his rapier. Another was a Sephiroth devotee, choosing to study his quiet and contained ways. The third woman, adamantly much less swank than the other two appeared to be and Angeal adherent, following his life with the dream of become his wife. Zack hair smiled at her, patted her on the shoulder and agreed to join her club, hastily reading the newsletter she gave him as he continued of his way.

Now tired, bored, and almost entirely pissed off, Zack strode through the open doors of the ShinRa facility, hoping to just find Tseng and be on his way. The doors of the elevators swung open with an irksome 'ding' and Zack way greeted with the smiling –or at least what looked like smiling, only his lips where visible under that helmet– face of Kunsel.

"Oh!" The purple clad solider said, in what appeared to be mock shock and concern "Are you just getting back from outside?" He moved over inside the elevator, allowing room for Zack to step in, and grimly push the button for the SOLDIER floor.

"...and where've you been?" Zack asked, just a touch of venom seeping into his voice. He shifted from one foot to the other, nervousness slipping into his system. This would be a really important mission, if they'd originally slated Sephiroth to do the job it must be important. Sephiroth, the first class SOLDIER who had refused to take on the mission for some unknown reason, was the real hero, and Zack needed to prove himself on this mission. He might only be a fill in for the world's greatest first class but he was Angeal's student, and Angeal's students didn't screw up. No matter what.

Kunsel reached forward and pressed the button for the 'exhibition floor', temporarily rousing Zack from his thoughts and his fears.

"You're going there?" Zack asked with a slight raise of his eyebrows. Kunsel nodded beneath his helmet.

"Yeah... and your coming with me." The door chimed, and before Zack could register what was going on, he'd been dragged from the elevator by his fellow second class into the exhibition area. The place was huge, like an oversized museum, spanning the entire e 48th floor of the ShinRa building. Open to the public, it seemed that many people chose to venture to this part of sector 0 to view ShinRa in its various states of technology.

"Have you ever been here Zack?" Kunsel asked, pulling Zack by the hand towards a pristine black motorcycle. Reading the plaque raised out of the ground Zack realised the motorbike was called the "Hardy-Daytona". It wasn't a name he was familiar with, but the thing sure did look like something that would be enjoyable to ride.

"This place is just so cool!" Kunsel almost nearly squealed, pulling out his mobile to snap a picture of mako green coloured "ShinRa Model pA-86" buggy. Zack gave a small laugh along with his trademark grin.

"Are you really that excited to be here?" he asked. Kunsel nodded his head fervently and ran off towards a blue two-seater truck entitled "ShinRa Model sA-37". Zack almost giggled, he had never seen Kunsel excited about anything. Though the second class wasn't the type to be a downer, he never seemed to get jolly at the sight of any specific fact of existence. Seeing Kunsel this exhilarated over a bunch of metal and wires made Zack wonder just how little he new about his first SOLDIER friend.

"Yes!" screamed the overly giddy helmeted boy. Dragging Zack behind him as they ran past a large poster or an airship titled 'The Highwind'. "Technology like this –ShinRa technology, is the most amazing thing in the world! There are so many possibilities that have been created for people all over the world because of inventions like these."

Zack smiled, feeling his nervousness ebb away at Kunsel's giddy tomfoolery.

"No wonder you're so smart" He said pulling out his mobile. "You know everything about all this wire-y, metal, techno stuff. You even helped me figure out this thing!"

Kunsel pouted beneath his helmet. "You couldnt've figured your PHS out on your own?"

Zack shook his head. "I'm no good with any of this tech-y stuff. I'm a country boy y'know... none of this stuff makes any sense to me."

Kunsel gave a small laugh. "Don't you worry friend, I'll help you understand it all."

"Oh yeah?" Zack said shaking his head "How about you explain that?" He pointed towards the poster of 'The Highwind'.

"That?" Kunsel said taking Zack by the hand and leading him to the poster. "This is an Airship!"

"I know what and Airship looks like." Zack growled out. "I might be a country boy, but I'm not an idiot."

Kunsel chuckled "This high-speed airship was built only because of intense funding from the ShinRa Company. Built in Rocket Town, it's still only in its testing stages, but the company plans on it becoming a huge ShinRa symbol, just like Midgar."

"High-speed huh?" Zack said with a nod. "What about the Rocket thing over there?"

Kunsel gave a small excited squeak and almost blindsided Zack as he barrelled towards the exhibit.

"This is a model of ShinRa's test rocket the 'ShinRa #26'. It's currently being built in Rocket town to encourage ShinRa's hope of someday reaching space. The lead astronaut set to pilot this baby up into space is slated to be Cid Highwind, the master pilot whom the airship we saw earlier was named after."

Zack nodded curtly resting with his arm friendly draped over Kunsel's shoulders. Watching as Kunsel squirmed with delight at the sight of the massive Piece of engineering.

"I bet you anything that Cid Highwind guy is so cool, I would definitely want to spend my entire like around a technologically inclined person like him!" Kunsel gave a small giggled turning to Zack "Would you too Zack? Wouldn't you want to spend all your life with a Technological type of guy?"

Zack felt his breath catch in his chest for a brief moment, as he felt nervousness rise back into his stomach. He gulped pressing shaky nervous hands on Kunsel's shoulders and nodded, starring intensely at the boys lips.

"Yeah, Kunsel, I think I would..."

_Fin._

* * *

**A/N: Just a couple of things. **

**1)Some of the things that happened in this fic did actually happen in Crisis Core, though not neccesarilly with the same characters and in the same orders. I changed things around because i wanted the story to seem like it could fit into Crisis Core, i also wanted other bits to lead into the Zack/Cid fic i wrote entitled "Purely Coincidential"**

**2) Sorry if Kunsel seems a bit OOC. He doesn't have a very big speaking role, and you don't really get the chance to get to know his character other than the fact that he and zack are a friends and that Kunsel worries for zack ALOT towards the end of the game. I wanted to play around with his character a bit, if that doesnt work for you... my bad.**

**3) Uh. Cracky pairing? Yes i know... the idea just slammed into me last night and i had to get it down before i lost it. I am suddenly really liking the idea of Zack/Kunsel /**

**Oh one more thing! Reviews would be great. I like contstructive critism, but please nothing about the gramar or any errors. I'm terrible when it comes to editing and proofreading my own work. I can focus for very long and therefore usually end up taking shortcuts when editing. (thats not very good). But please, i beg you, Review!**

**Loves n' Hugs**

**D3OPH3ST**


End file.
